Now and Forever
by Panny-Plan
Summary: Not my first T/P story, but one of my best I think. Please give it a chance and review! I suck at summaries, so find out for yourself!
1. It's all about her

Now and Forever  
  
By: Panny-Plan  
  
Summary: Ok, I thought I'd write a T/P story. I know, different from my G/V's but I think it's going to be good. But if I don't get reviews, I'm deleting it! Yes! I'm deleteing it! Any how...  
  
Pan would have never know, never imagened how her life would have felt, or been differently, until now. SOmething inside of her changes, and gorws up.  
  
Trunks, at age only 27, already the president of Capsel Corps, working a steady schedual, maintaining a regular , or almost regular life. But he's all alone.  
  
They both want to be with somebody, both want to be cared for and held. Do they turn to each other?  
  
Rating: R (maybe for now, i dunno...)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A/N: Ok, I wanted to write a T/P story so bad! Please review or else I will delete it! I need to know what I can do to it to make it better! It's not my first fic of them, but it's the only one I think that could actually get some reviews. PLEASE?  
  
*****Chapter 1 begins now!  
  
  
  
That's how it pretty much was. She had turned thirteen two days ago, which would mean this party wouldn't be much of a "Surprise Party' anymore.  
  
Trunks sat at his dest, his glasses sliding to the rim of his nose. He sighed deaply, glancing over at the clock sitting on the mantel. The office wasn't small and cozy, it was large and cold. Being late August, and being one of the hottest days of the year, he sat, stiff frozen in his chair.  
  
Every day he took the same rutine. Get up, break alarm clock, eat breakfast, come to work, daze away for nine hours doing nothing but paper work, eat lunch, more paper work, go home, eat dinner, fix alarm clock, shower and bed. He found it tiring just to think about how much stuff he really did in a day.  
  
He envied the men at work, who were happily married to a woman they loved, beautiful children. He wanted a girl that he loved to stop by at one to bring him his lunch. But then again, he wasn't every man. He was Trunks Breifs. No, The Trunks Breifs.  
  
Pictures flooded his desk along with the papers folded and scattered in every direction. Pictures of Goten, Bra, Marron, Uub, Goku, everyone, and a few other girls he had once dated, and thought their picture was much to pretty to throw away. And plus, it reminded him when he had the chance to hold somebody. To love. To be loved. That's all he wanted.  
  
But after years of exploring this world and others, Trunks finally came to the bitter truth. He was ment to be alone. He was ment to have no wife, no heirs, no nothing. No love. He sighed again, this time, acctually bothering to read the time on the clock. 4:55. Her party. It was at five.  
  
Trunks stood up, and grabbed the jacket to his suit. But it was to far to drive. He would have to fly. He looked down at his suit. It was his favorite, the main reason he wore it today. He wouldn't wear a black suit to her party. She hated black. She loved bright colors.  
  
His shirt was a pale green, a dark green tie with matching pants and jacket. The shoes were black ofcourse. He didn't own green shoes. He didn't want to mess up his outfit, or his hair. Trunks gazed at his reflection in the mirror and chuckled.  
  
*When did you become such a prep, Trunks?* He shook his head, still grinning. He tucked his larvendar hair behind his ear, but found nothing. He looked back into the mirror to see himself starring back, with short hair. He just laughed harder. *Why did I even let it grow out? It was so annoying always having to have it in a pony tail, or behind my ears. I don't see how girls do it.*  
  
He picked up a pen from his desk taking a sheet of spar paper from the drawer. Scribbling a note to his assistant, who'll give it to his secretary, who will most likely send it to his mother who already knew he was leaving at five, he left out the window.  
  
The first thought that came to Trunk's mind when he opened the window, was if he still remembered how to fly. Ever since his mother had offered him that job, he took it, trying to keep her happy. Being like Chi- Chi, she had a temper of ten Vegeta's. But he was quite fond of it now, but trying despertaly lately, to get away from it every chance he recived. He had always gone every where with class or style, being his limo, his Volvo, or his private jet plane, he went in style. He was positive he hadn't flown in two to three years.  
  
*Dad would be disgusted,* he thought as he put a foot on the end of the frame. *I don't even think I've trained or had a spar in three years. He would be really disgusted.* He grinned trying to concentrate on his energy.  
  
He took a big sigh, and made a giant leap in the air. His eyes were clamped tight so hard, that you'd think he was about to be killed and denying the pain.  
  
He plummeted a few feet, but when expecting the impact for the hard cement under him to crush him. He was floating mid air, though, right next to one of his employee's offices. She stared at him for a moment, then catching her gaze, he smiled and retreated. She stood for a moment, looking out the window, then rubbed her eyes. "I need a vacation."  
  
*  
  
Trunks zipped through the air, like he was when he had been eight years old. *So carefree. I didn't have all these stupid thoughts of Capsel Corps and women in my head.* He shook his hair, then peered foreward. *when did I lose my innocence?*  
  
It was true. Al Trunks had worried about then, was what he and Goten were going to do the next day, what he was going to get Bulma for mother's day, how he was going to survive the next training lesson from vegeta.  
  
Simple stuff. Just like Bulma had told him when he was younger. He smiled at the memorie. The only thin he acctually liked to remember.  
  
Buma's hort hair hung on her head, which was simmilar to some of the boys from Trunk's school, but he didn't care. He thought it looked good on her.  
  
She was sitting on the side of his bed, reading him a story of Alice and Wonderland. (A/N: Yes, he did like that story, cuz I do! C'mon. he was like six...) Trunks had just turned six two weeks ago, and sat on his bed, the covers pulled up to his waist. He leaned against the pillow and dashboard of the bed, looking into the pictures as his mother read it to him. WHen she had finished, she set the book down, to look at Trunks. He looked back, a small smile formin on his lips. It made her laugh. Trunks loved to make her laugh.  
  
Actually to be accurate, he loved to make everyone laugh. Just like the Sons, he could manage to make a joke out of almost everything. Probably from spending to much time over there and with Goten.  
  
"Don't sweat the small stuff, Trunks." SHe had told him. "Think about the big stuff. The little stuff will unfold itself. No need to worry over something that is going to figure all by itself."  
  
He had nodded and promised never to worry about little things, like what to wear tomorrow, or to let his hair grow long or to keep it short, or to pretend to be sick and miss a day of school. He had promised. He had trusted her on her word that the small stuff figured itself out with out you.  
  
Her house came in range now, decorated with long white covered tables loaded with food. Food. Trunk's mouth watered. He hadn't ate sense atleast one, and that was three hours ago. To a saiya-jin, if he doesn't get food every hour in the 24 hour day, he was miserable. No saiya-jin could live without atleast a three meal day.  
  
The smell of her father's chemicals started to drift upwards toward him, as he hovered over the house. It smelled more like rotten eggs, or something that was spoild. In other words, Bulma's cooking.  
  
He shook his head again, obviously smug with himself that he knew not to eat the food that smelled of rotten eggs. He only trusted Chi-Chi and Videl's cooking. Mainly Chi-Chi.  
  
He lowered himself closer to the ground, the smell growing stronger, and the beeping of his watch informing him it was now 5:00 sharp. Time to get the party started.  
  
  
  
When ever I weary from the battles that range in my head,  
  
You make snes of madness when my sandity hangs by a thread.  
  
I lose my way, but still you seem to understand.  
  
Now and Forever,  
  
I will be your man.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
A/N: Ok, so be honest. Did it suck? I really want to write a T/P story, and i saw a pic of them all at a party, and well, I thought of this fic and it would be perfect Please r/r! It means so much to me! Thank you! P.s. No, they won't stay so young forever. THey get older in the 3 or 4 chpt. I haven't wrote them yet so give me a break!  
  
Luv,  
  
Panny-Plan 


	2. One Wish

Now and Forever  
  
By: Panny-Plan  
  
Summary: Ok, I thought I'd write a T/P story. I know, different from my G/V's but I think it's going to be good. But if I don't get reviews, I'm deleting it! Yes! I'm deleteing it! Any how...  
  
Pan would have never know, never imagened how her life would have felt, or been differently, until now. SOmething inside of her changes, and gorws up.  
  
Trunks, at age only 27, already the president of Capsel Corps, working a steady schedual, maintaining a regular , or almost regular life. But he's all alone.  
  
They both want to be with somebody, both want to be cared for and held. Do they turn to each other?  
  
Rating: R (maybe for now, i dunno...)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
A/N: K, lalalala. I bet ur guessing who the girl is, right? It's obvious! BUt please read and review! THANK YOU SO MUCH!  
  
Trunk's feet touched the ground, to only be cringing to the sound of his own name.  
  
"TRUNKS VEGETA BREIFS! COME IN HERE THIS INSTANT!"  
  
Trunks straighted his back, raising to his full potentail, and started to walk into the house. Everone was already there, including his mother, who was supposed to have a harder time getting off then he was. But Bulma was in her nice dark navy dress with a heart in the chest of it. Her hair was parted on the side today, almost identical to 18's. Her blond hair was neater, and wasn't as big. Or maybe it was Bulma's height.  
  
Her navy jacket stood out from her pink undershirt. She was dressed very much like Bulma, wearing a pearl necklace. Too much. Another Bulma. Not good.  
  
Vegeta stood in the corner, watching his mate march around, making sure everything was perfect. He wore saiya-jin gloves and a black jacket and pants. He was wearing one of the biggest scowls Trunks had ever seen.  
  
Krillin was in the middle, chatting away with Goku and Uub. Uub in his causual, "geni" like outfit, Krillin in a blue siut, and Goku in a black tux.  
  
"Goku?" Krillin looked up for a moment, noticing his black tux and red bow tie. "You feeling alright?"  
  
Goku smiled, then frowned at the look on Krillin's face. "Sure Krillin. Why wouldn't I be fine?"  
  
He opened his mouth, then shut it, not caring that Goku got to over dressed for a little girl's thirteenth birthday party. But Bulma had told them to dress nicely, and they had done so.  
  
Trunks found his way to his mother, who was standing next to Chi-Chi and Videl. ANother double. And she just made it worse. Bulma turned at his son's arrival. "ABout time. You're late. she could have came here and you showed up and it would be ruiend!"  
  
Trunks shook his head, but didn't look her in the eye. He focused his eyes on Marron instead. "Sorry mom."  
  
"You better be sorry young man! GOd damn it, when i was your age, I was..." SHe paused, trying to figure out what to say to him. She shrugged it off. "So I can't relate to a 26 year old man, but you're my son, and I know more about you than you do yourself."  
  
Trunks broke his gaze from Marron and let out a laugh. "You? Know more about me than me?" He laughed harder. "sorry mom. That's just so funny." he held his stomach, trying to keep himself from keeling over in pain from laughing so hard. "Now, let's be serious mom."  
  
she frowned. "I was being serious Trunks."  
  
His face contorted, trying to hide the fit of laughed bursting inside of him. Instead he took a deep breath and asked her, "When will Goten be here with her?"  
  
Videl checked her watch. "Anyminute now."  
  
Master Roshi looked out of the window, folding back the nice purple curtains there. "They're comming! Goten's bringing her home!"  
  
Everyone started to rush around, Trunk's head bobbing back and forth like an over excited puppy, trying to see what all the commotion was. Videl levitated in the air, and yelled in her order voice.  
  
"Listen up everyone. Surpress your ki's, and hide in a place where you can't be seen easily!" she floated down, and then along with the rest of the group went to hide.  
  
Trunks bent down, crawling under the bar, which could cover him until they all came out for the grand openeing.  
  
Soon enough, a red convertible pulled up to the driveway, and the engine shut off. GOten got out, his face flushed with embarrasment, and looking quite harrassed. He pulled out his key to the door, and mumbled some uh, well bad words,(hehehehehehe) and pushed the door open.  
  
The sky was pink, and the sun was setting, but it was a naturally dark room. He shut the door, and turned on the lights. "Welcome home."  
  
"SURPRISE!"  
  
Everyone jumped out, screaming, wearing berzerk party hats, (only Goku. And he was wearing about fifty on his head) and smiling.  
  
"Ow!" A dull thud came from the bar. Trunks rubbed his head, and looked up to see Pan smiling down at him.  
  
"comfortable?" She grinned at him.  
  
Trunks shifted, only to press the back of his head harder agains the wood. "Not--really."  
  
She grinned again, then tossed out her hand to help him. He hesitated, expecting her to pull him out and let go. He took it though, and she helped him to his feet.  
  
He rubbed his head. "Ow. My head hurts. I thin there was damage."  
  
Pan giggled. "Let me check." SHe tapped his head hard with her knuckles. "Nope. Still hollow."  
  
"Ha, ha. Very funny Panny." He dusted himself off and looked himself over. Satified, he looked up and everyone was blurred. He removed his glasses and looked around at everyone. "What?"  
  
The noise in the room began again, and everyone started to head outside, where the tables were pouring of half good, half poisonis food.  
  
Goten walked over to his girlfriend, Lauren, a busy haired blond who looked incredibly like Marron. He was wearing his normal, jeans and shirt, his spikey hair pushed forward.  
  
Marron and Bra were standing over near 18 and Bulma, giggling like idiots. (I'm not calling them idiots.) Bulma stood near a table, admiring her food along with Chi-Chi, 18, and Videl. Gohan stood next to Videl feeling very uncomfortable being the only man there. He smiled, to flag his father down. He eyed Videl and left. He loved being around her, but he didn't like being around all of them alone. It wasn't right.  
  
Master Roshi was comming up to Lauren, and asking her if she had seen his sunglasses. Goten rolled his eyes, knowing very well they were in the old man's back pocket.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked again. Lauren looked at him, then nodded.  
  
"I'm positive."  
  
Goten gritted his teeth. "Why don't you check your pocket's Master Roshi?"  
  
Master Roshi smiled, then frowned in Goten's veiw. He patted himself down, and stopped at his back pocket. "Why would you looky here!" He pulled them out and placed tem back on his face. "They were in there the whole time. You'll have to excuse me, I'm losing my memorie with my old age."  
  
Lauren smiled, and as he was walking away, she turned to Goten. "There is something very strange about that old man."  
  
Goten smiled and looked back at Roshi. "You have no idea."  
  
*  
  
While every one was busy talking, Pan sat alone, on one of the rocks on her yard. Trunks, who had been chatting with Goten and Lauren saw her. He excused himself, and walked up to her.  
  
"What's eating you kiddo?"  
  
Pan looked up at him. *He looks so young without his glasses. He doesn't need them. He only wears them to look smarter.* His glasses were saftley tucked into his jacket inside pocket. "Nothing Trunks. I just don't like growing up."  
  
Trunks joined her on the rock. "Why not? You can do some great things once your all grown up."  
  
*But not everything.* SHe grinned. "Name one good thing you can do when your older. Just one."  
  
Trunks nodded. "Just one?"  
  
SHe nodded, her grinn reaching her ears. "Just one." HE thought for a moment, amking her to comfortable with her thoughts.  
  
"Uh, huh. LIke I thought. There is nothing good about growing up. To many responsibilites." SHe sighed, and then looked at him. "Green, huh?"  
  
Trunks stared at her for a moment, and then looked down at his suit. "Oh yeah!" He blushed. "Yeah. I was all out of my reds. Will green to for today?"  
  
She laughed. That nice feeling Trunks got when he made others happy returned. "Yeah, for now."  
  
"What does that mean?" he asked, frowning.  
  
SHe smiled at him, then retied her orange bandana. SHe yawned. Trunks followed. "Yawns are contagious you know."  
  
"WHat does that mean?"  
  
"That means that if one person yawns, then another person will yawn too."  
  
"I didn't mean that. I ment what did you mean by it's doo for now?" Trunks tilted his head, giving her his best puppy dog look.  
  
"Give me that look, and I'll kick you from here all the way across to America." SHe smiled. "Nothing. I was just joking when I said that. Wanna spar?"  
  
Trunks watched her leap up from her seat on the rock and taking her fighting stance. "Uh, I dunno Pan. I haven't been training, and it's been a long time since I hade a fight.'  
  
SHe started throwing punches and kicks through the air. "Then you have to start again sometime. The sooner, the better."  
  
He stood up, and walked across from her. "You'll end up killing me."  
  
"You'll deserve it."  
  
Trunks pulled off his jacket and put it on the rock. He unbuttoned the cuffs of his shirt and began to roll up the sleeves. "Like I said, you'll kill me."  
  
Pan grinned, her Son innocene shining in her eyes. "C'mon. Are you scared of being beat by a little thirteen year old girl?"  
  
Trunks finished rolling up the sleeves and pointed at her. "HA!" Pan scratched her head, and raised a brow. "You get stronger when you get older. I told you a good thing."  
  
She smiled, but Trunks could tell it wasn't true. "C'mon. Of course you get stronger when you get older. You also lose your memory, and lose your brain cells. I really think there was damage when you hit your head earlier."  
  
This made him laugh. SHe smiled. "You still have to tell me one good thing. Something i don't know already. Now, let's spar."  
  
SHe straighted her position, and looked into his blue eyes. He got into his own position, and Pan charged forward. Trunks before having reaction, was distracted by Videl.  
  
"Pan!"  
  
Pan's fist was only inches away from Trunk's face. "Yeah mom?"  
  
"Cake! Come on Trunks! Everyone gets a slice!"  
  
Pan smiled, completely forgetting Trunks was there. He expected this though. she was Panny! He took his jacket and rushed after her.  
  
Pan stood in the middle, everyone making a large circle around herself and the cake. The cake was shapped like a wedding cake, having layers stacked up on each other for a saiya-jins appitite.  
  
"Make a wish Pan!"  
  
Pan looked up, and met Trunk's gaze. He was stading right across from her,gazing at her around the cake. SHe saw him smile wearily. She took a deep breath, and blew out the candles not breaking his gaze.  
  
She made a wish that day, four years ago. A wish she knew would never come true. A wish to become the person she wanted. A wish to be with some one.  
  
*****  
  
A/N: You like? I'm listning to to the radio... lalala. I'm so tired, it's 9:58, and I started writting this fic when it was 7:10! almost 3 hours! You should be proud. This chapters should go out easier now, since I know where the story is going. But please r/r. I need to know how to imrove!  
  
luv,  
  
Panny-plan  
  
P.S. next chpt, Pan and Trunks will be older. 


End file.
